


I Love You

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Spot, Boys In Love, But it's really soft, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sean Patrick Conlon is a bottom and you know it., Smut, They love each other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race really loves his boyf.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelazyhero_ttums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/gifts).



> Oh my god my first time posting smut and only my second time writing it, please go easy on me!

Race walked into Spot's room in the Brooklyn lodging house. "Hey there, pretty boy," Race murmured, leaning on the doorframe.

"Ey Racer," Spot Replied, sitting up on his bed and beckoning Race over. Race flopped down beside him, leaning his back against the wall. Spot dropped his arm around Race's shoulders and kissed his head. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Race turned his head to kiss Spot's jaw gently. "I missed ya," he murmured, "'s been too long since I got tha chance to get over here."

Spot laughed quietly, "I saw ya last week," he pet through Race's hair as he moved to nip and suck at Spot's neck. 

"Tha's too long," he whispered, "I missed you, missed your skin," he let his breath fan out over the skin of Spot's neck then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I missed your hands on me, missed your mouth on mine, missed the noises you make," he murmured, his voice low. 

"Missed makin' ya feel good, babydoll," he kissed him sweetly, gentle lips moving against his boyfriend's mouth. Spot smiled into the kiss, pulling Race gently by the hips so he was straddling Spot's lap. 

Race placed his hands on Spot's chest, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the thin fabric of his tank top. He continued to kiss Spot, gentle and loving. It was soft, for now, with warm lips slotted together in a slow and simple dance. 

Race pulled away, nothing but adoration in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, and I hate that I can't shout it from the rooftops."

Spot rubbed his thumb over the callouses on Race's palms, "I know you do, but as long as I know you love me, and you know I love you, that should be enough."

Race nodded, and returned his lips to Spot's neck. "Can I leave marks? I want everyone to know tha King o' Brooklyn is mine." He nipped at Spot's neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. 

Spot smiled at him, leaning in for another warm kiss, "go ahead princess."

Race groaned at the use if his favourite nickname, lowering his head to bite at Spot's neck. He made sure to settle on a place that would be clearly visible above the neckline of Spot's red and black tank top, before pulling the skin between his teeth. He sucked hard for a while, soothing the skin with his tongue and placing a kiss on the new dark bruise when he was satisfied. 

He rocked his hips down, gently, trying to ignore the hardness in his own pants. Tonight was about Spot, and he wanted nothing more than to treat him right, to give him the stars. Spot bucked his hips up in return, whining a little at the friction.

Race grinned, "someone's eager, isn't he?"

Spot rolled his eyes and moved his hand down Race's body, settling on the bulge between his legs. "You're one to talk," he remarked as he palmed him gently. 

As much as Race was enjoying that feeling, he pulled Spot's hand away. "Nuh-uh baby, tonight's about you," he kissed him sweetly. 

"Can we get these off?" He motioned to Spot's suspenders, and Spot quickly moved them off his shoulders. "Good," Race murmured. He untucked Spot's shirt, leaning back so Spot could pull it off. 

Race pressed his palms flat against Spot's warm skin, laying him back on the bed. He leaned in to kiss him while Spot fumbled with the buttons of Race's shirt, untucking it and pushing it off his shoulders.

Race quickly slid down Spot's body, settling so his face was exactly where Spot wanted him. Race smiled, undoing the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper. He pulled Spot's pants and underclothes down past his ankles, tossing them backwards not caring where they landed. 

He took a moment to pull back and look at his boyfriend, completely undressed, legs spread and chest heaving. He kissed up Spot's body, ignoring any imperfections he came across. 

"You'se so beautiful," he whispered, kissing Spot's collarbones. "I love you Sean."

Spot gave him a soft smile and a gentle kiss. "I know baby, I love you too." He pulled back a little and pushed down on Race's shoulder, "now, I think you was in the middle of somethin'."

Race laughed and moved back down. He pressed featherlight kisses to Spot's inner thighs, smirking against soft skin as Spot squirmed above him. 

He finally gave him what he wanted, taking the tip into his mouth and licking over the slit. Spot moaned and Race took him farther down, bobbing his head and gaining a rhythm. He felt Spot's hands tangle in his hair, and he smirked around him, listening to the whines Spot made.

Race swirled his tongue, humming gratefully when Spot tugged at his hair. He loved making his boyfriend squirm in pleasure, loved the way he moaned and gasped, murmuring curses under his breath. 

Spot tugged at his hair once more, "Race, Racer, off," he commanded. When Race refused, wanting to swallow his boyfriend's release, Spot pulled harder. "Tony, off."

Race pulled back quickly, "is everything okay? Does we need to stop? 'M sorry I didn' listen the first time baby, did I make yous uncomfortable?" He pulled away, putting his hands behind his back and apologising a few more times. 

Spot just shook his head, placing a hand gently on Race's hip. Spot guided him so that he was straddling his hips and pulled Race down for a kiss. "You did nothin' wrong baby," he murmured, "I just wanted to... Uh, do somethin' else? I want this to be good for you too, I know ya need release just 's much as I do."

Race gave him a quizzical look, "are ya sure? I'm perfectly fine wit' treatin' ya babydoll, I like makin' ya feel good."

"Please Racer, 's what I want."

Race saw the look in Spot's eyes, a mix of adoration and want, and knew he was telling the truth. He gave him a quick kiss and crawled off the bed, turning towards Spot. He undid his belt carefully, making a little show of removing his remaining clothing. Spot moaned, "tease," he grumbled. 

Once Race was unclothed he grabbed the lube from the drawer in the bedside table. He crawled back over Spot and drizzled lube on his fingers. "I know ya don' really like this part, jus' focus on me okay?"

Spot nodded, whimpering as Race slid a finger in. The noise was mostly swallowed by Race kissing him hard. Race worked him up to three fingers, and Spot was a squirming mess.

"Race, I need you, I'm ready Tony please," he begged. Race pulled out, and Spot whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. Race pushed into him, slowly, almost teasing him. Spot let out a scandalously loud moan, and Race grinned. 

"Ya like that babydoll?" He rolled his hips, moving inside Spot a little. 

"Please Racer, jus' move," he whined. Race complied, pulling out a little before pushing back in. Spot let out a sigh as Race built up a rhythm. 

Soon the chatter died down, leaving nothing fun the noises of pleasure leaving both their mouths. Race felt Spot's grip on him tighten, and by the way he squeezed his eyes shut it was clear he was close. 

Race reached down stroking Spot quickly, his movements and thrusts uncoordinated and jerky. He was close too, but determined to make Spot come first. He leaned down to kiss Spot hard, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Race swallowed Spot's moans as he came, pushing Race over the edge with him. He pulled out, rolling off Spot and sinking down. He didn't feel like taking the time to find a cloth, so he simply cleaned Spot off with his tongue, lapping up the mess while Spot pet through his hair. 

Race flopped down beside Spot, curling into his side. "I love you Sean," he murmured. 

"I know," Spot whispered in reply. He kissed Race's head and held him close, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not above begging so,,, please please please please p l e a s e comment!!! I would love feedback on this!!! Hope you enjoyed, love you all!


End file.
